The King's Worries
by Countess of Darkness
Summary: A oneshot about Gol D. Roger's thoughts on the continuation of the pirate race. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did then I wouldn't resort to writing Fanfics.


I just randomly wondered why Gol D. Roger was smiling before his execution. First Fanfic. Hope you like it.

Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates sat in his cell, listening to the sounds of the night (the sounds he could hear anyway, who knew the 'disciplined' marines were so noisy without supervision.)

He was in desperate need of a bath; the King of the Pirates ought to look somewhat dignified as he faced his doom. But the marines didn't give a damn about last wishes and such. Oh well, he supposed it didn't really matter what he looked like because he may soon be forgotten.

Flashback 

Roger had been worrying lately about what would happen to the world after his death. He knew that pirates were a dying breed; especially true pirates that stood up for their friends and chased their dreams. He didn't worry about the gutless, cowardly 'pirates' because there would always be those who were attracted to money and fame. But after his death, who would carry on the pirate banner.

Roger may not have believed in God (he wouldn't be a pirate if he did) but he was very superstitious. He decided to visit a well-known gypsy at the next town.

Mirella had supposedly eaten a Devil Fruit that allowed her to see parts of the future. However, sometimes her visions were misleading in terms of answering a person's questions.

Roger found her on the outskirts of the town of Vadoma. Her cottage was (and he tried to describe it in the nicest way he could) completely weird. It didn't look bad; it was simply really obvious that it was not just another house in the village. It was painted in a swirl of blue and lavender (no one knew how she got the paint to swirl together like that) and the door and windows were covered in sequins. The inside of her house was neat and tidy but it gave a feeling of clutter because not a single shelf was free. Everything matched and was organized but there was simply too much stuff in that tiny cottage.

Mirella, herself, sat on a sofa, reading a book with a cup of tea in hand. Another cup of warm herbal tea was situated on a coffee table.

"Your late," she said, "I expected you to be here twenty minutes ago. Although, I suppose that incident with the fruit seller couldn't have been helped." Roger's jaw dropped but his suspicions were confirmed as well, this woman was a real prophet. Now, if only she could help get rid of his worries.

"So you know what I want to ask?" Roger asked.

"No," Mirella calmly replied, " I just saw you coming to my house and asking me about the fate of the world." Roger pondered this and realized that he was going to ask about the fate of the world.

"Alright, can you tell me what will happen to the pirate race after I die?" he asked. "Will people still live by the ideals that I value today?" Roger did not bother to ask his last hidden question, but Mirella sensed what he wanted to know. Will there ever be another Pirate King to lead all the rogues, protect the helpless from corrupt marines and encourage the wild fantasies of young children?

"Ever since I sensed your coming, I have tried to find the answers you sought. You may rest assured that there will be another Pirate King. I have no idea when he will appear or whether he is capable of living up to your ideals; but there will be a King," Mirella quietly ended her augury.

Roger sensed that the woman was tired with using her Devil Fruit powers and thought it best that he leave. He paid the customary fee and slipped in an extra diamond, the woman had been a great help. Roger could now face his destiny without wondering what would happen after his end.

End Flashback 

Roger lay quietly in his cell. There would be no point in trying to escape because he had achieved everything he wanted in life. His nakama was safe on the island of Raftel along with his treasure. Hopefully there would soon be another king to take up his mantle; but not too soon because Roger didn't want to be forgotten that quickly.

Roger saw dawn approaching and wondered how he would behave on the execution stand. He wanted to say something that would rouse the world and remain for years as his legacy. Oh well, he would think of something on the spot. All he needed was something to inspire the next king and ensure that the race of pirates would not die just yet.

The noon sun shone on a crowd of thousands. Marines stood on either side of Gol D. Roger. Someone from the crowd yelled out, "Where's the treasure?"

Roger realized at that moment that nothing could ensure the pirate race like the thought of money. It didn't matter that these souls would never get his true treasure, his nakama, all he needed was to tell them that they could have it and he would never be forgotten. Roger grinned.

"My treasure is yours for the taking. But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in ONE PIECE!"

And thus the legend continues...

Please Review


End file.
